


Disciplined

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, D/s, F/M, Fingering, Spanking, Xenophilia, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: The princess has been rather naughty. (set pre-season six)





	Disciplined

**Author's Note:**

> Eeehehehehe, I still love this pairing and nothing in this world will change that. It has not been beta read. 
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

When her waist band was tugged back, she felt sudden chills up her spine when his fingertips brushed over her skin. He tugged it back along with the hem of her panties and a soft hum escapes him. 

She looked back with a deep blush, “L-Lotor!”

He didn’t answer her at first as he looked down at his work raising a brow. 

He clicks his tongue, “Hmmm….”

Allura squirmed softly, looking back at him with a soft blush, “What? I held it in like you asked me…” 

“So I see,” he hummed softly, slipping his hand down and giving a light tap at the blue jewelled bottom of the pretty butt plug he had bought just for her. He chuckled softly before he pressed it in deeper and listened to her gasp.

Allura shivered and bites her lip, a small smile tugging on her lips. 

She’s had that damned thing inside of her for almost three hours now. And during those three hours she’s been biting back moans and gasps whenever she shifted ever so slightly in her blue slacks and pink blouse and all the while Lotor was eyeing her with that damned smirk of his while wearing his usual armor. She gave the softest mewl when he gave a small tug on the toy causing her to shiver and bite her bottom lip. 

He leaned over her and pressed up against her back to give her neck a soft nuzzle. She couldn’t help the shiver that runs through her when she felt his lips brush up against her neck.

“….But I didn’t give you permission to play with it.”

Her eyes snap open wide and she jumps at the swat to her ass. She turned to look at him with a pink tint to her cheeks.

Lotor only raised a brow at the princess, “Did you think I wouldn’t notice it was moved around? Hmmm? Though I should have known you couldn’t resist when you excused yourself from the dining room…”

She blushed hard, “B-but I didn’t take it out—!”

“Yes. But that didn’t mean you were allowed to touch it either,” He huffed softly, “You should know better by now my dear….”

His hand gently curls over the bun in her hair, before he lightly tugs her head back with a hum.

“Now now….don’t you want your reward? You did endure three hours of being teased by that little toy now….” He soothingly strokes a hand down her back. 

She bites her lips and thought a moment. Yes she wanted to be rewarded….but she also wanted to argue since she has been teased for a while and she’s sure she had earned something for it! 

He tightened his grip on her hair, “Darling. I’m sure you don’t want to make this harder on yourself now do you?”

Allura bites her bottom lip before she shakes her head.

“Good girl,” His eyes warm as he uses his other hand to gently stroke up her neck and under her chin, a warm smile on his face when she relaxed into it.

“Safe word.”

She sighed softly, eyes half lidded, “Honey,” 

“Signal if you forget the word,” he tilted his head slightly at her,

“Two foot stomps.”

He nods softly, before he kissed her forehead, “Now…I’m going to punish you. And if you take your punishment like a good girl, I will make you cum. Understood?” 

Allura shivered before she nodded softly. It was better to get it over with and still get a reward than just prolong the punishment.

Lotor nodded softly, “Lay on the table and remove your pants and panties. Don’t move unless I say you can.”

She shivered before doing as he ordered.

She kicked the pants and underwear away, as her legs shook softly in slight anticipation when the weight of him leaves her back. His grip on her hair however remained firm.

“You didn’t listen to me, my dear.”

Allura almost— _almost—_ jumped when his hand came down on her ass sharply. His tone sends shivers through her as she licked her lips.

“When I slipped that lititle gift inside you earlier, I made it explicitly clear that it not be moved out of you. That also means you’re not allowed to touch it until I give permission….”

She shivered and bites back a mewl when another smack comes down. She felt the heat of each sting from his hand coming down on her buttocks. The soft dark skin turned a light pink from the strikes and she tried to ignore how the warmth spreads from the sting to her bared pussy as it glistens with slick.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice my darling?”

_SMACK!_

Her hands flinched to grab the edge of th table when he spanks her again.

“Did you think you could get away with disobedience by sneaking off to the bathroom? Did you forget I designed this specially for you and therefore would know when it was moved?”

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

He purred softly at his love, how she tries to keep from trembling under him. 

Slowly one hand moves down between her legs and he smirked at how wet she was when he slid his fingers over her soft folds. He chuckled before he gives her clit a small flick.

“Hmmm…you’re so wet darling….” he hummed softly, pulling his fingers back and lightly rubbing the slick between them.

Allura moaned softly, “Mmmm….sir….!”

He released he hair and slides his hand gently down to the middle of her back. _Are you ok?_

She practically melted at the small gesture before she taps the table lightly with her fingers once _I’m fine._

The deep rumbling purr he gives makes a fresh wave of slick gush out of her before he spoke.

“How about this….if you manage to get through seven more spanks, I’ll reward you,” he brushed hair from her face smiling, “If you promise not to move and to count the smacks. After all you did last three hours despite cheating a little bit…”

Her ears twitch and she blushes hard before she nods softly.

“Good girl,” he hummed softly, “Remember. Seven more.”

Allura nodded slowly, befor she gulped. She could do this….she could survive seven more of it got her the reward she was promised.

_SMACK!_

_“_ One….”

_SMACK!_

_“_ Two…”

_SMACK! SMACK!_

_“_ Th-three….F-f-four…”

She felt him stroke her hair softly, “You’re doing so well darling…not much more now….”

_SMACK!_

_“_ Ah! F-five….!” 

That smack had landed rather close to her inner thigh, biting her lip at her her slick drips down her thighs from it. She mewls softly, eyes growing slightly dazed. 

_SMACK! **SMACK!!**_

She gasps, eyes widening when he smacks right over her dripping cunt. She gave a sharp gasp and choked on a scream as she tried her hardest to hold still for him. A soft whimper escapes her.

“…six….s-seven….” she sniffed a bit. That last smack had tears welling up on her eyes before Lotor moved around slowly so he’s facing her.

Gently he leaned down and kissed her forehead, “Easy….easy…oh Allura you did so good…so so good…” he kissed her gently on the forehead.

She sniffed and closed her eyes as he cups her face with one of his hands before he kisses her nose. She smiled shakily and opened her eyes a bit.

He looks at her softly, a touch of concern on his face before relief crosses his eyes when she leans into his palm to signal she was okay. He looks her over a moment before nodding a bit.

“Would you like your reward now my good girl?”

Allura’s eyes light up a little, “Yes sir….I would like that very much….”

He nodded softly before he stood up calmly and disappeared from her view. She shivered when finger tips trace down her spine and slowly down to the toy nestled within her ass before it’s lightly pushed deeper into her. She gasped softly when it rubs at her spot.

“Mmmmm….”

Suddenly, fingers gently rubs over her folds before slowly circling over the rim of her pussy. She bites her bottom lip as he rubbed her clit with his thumb rather roughly before he slides a finger inside of her. 

She cried out when his finger rubs at just the right spots, her wet heat clenching down around it wantonly as the plays with the plug in her other hole. A mewl escapes her as her legs shake. 

The heat from the spanking and the pleasure coursing through her sent her right  into our bliss.

……….

When she wakes up, she’s wrapped in a blanket with her hair down and lying against Lotor in his pajamas. She blinked slowly and leaned on him before shivering at the soft warm ache from between her legs.

She hummed as his hand cards through her soft hair as he turned and looked down at her. She almost melts at the soft smile he gives her as he pulls her closer.

“How do you feel?”

“Hmmm…..” she leaned up, resting her head under his chin, “….Good….aching but good…” 

Lotor smiled softly, eyes soft, “Good….” he picked up the cup of tea and holds it to her gently to drink. Allura closed her eyes at the sweet taste of her favorite tea and feels Lotor’s arm around her.

She smiled and slowly sunk back down, still tired from the amazing orgasm of earlier. 

Who knew being disciplined could end with feeling this good?


End file.
